wotfandomcom-20200222-history
Lord of Chaos/Chapter 37
Elayne and Nynaeve finally get to the topic they have been avoiding. Nynaeve captured Moghedien and Elayne made an a'dam, which they use to control her. Many of their discoveries have come from interrogating her. Egwene is still curious about Birgitte, but continues to keep her promise to Elayne that she won't pry without permission. Egwene hopes to find more women who can channel, to make an agreement with the Aiel Wise Ones, and eventually have all women who can channel associated with the White Tower in some manner. Nynaeve brings "Marigan", the disguised Moghedien to the study. Egwene puts on the a'dam and begins to assess her. She tells Moghedien she will be executed if she is caught lying. Egwene then asks if she can Travel by boring a hole through the Pattern. Moghedien says that is how men do it, but a woman would be destroyed if she tried it. Egwene then asks how it is done. Moghedien says that it is by making both places the same. She is about to show Egwene how when Egwene does it by herself (since it was similar to what she'd already done when entering Tel'aran'rhiod in the flesh). The Gateway Egwene opens leads to the Aiel Waste. Siuan arrives to begin teaching Egwene the etiquette of being Amyrlin. Egwene wants to leave Salidar and start moving toward the White Tower and asks Siuan how they can accomplish that. Romanda is meeting with her strongest supporters, deciding how to keep Sheriam from having too much control over what Egwene does. She supported Egwene to make sure Lelaine did not become Amyrlin. Delana should be here also, but is not. Lelaine is meeting with her strongest supporters, pondering that she only voted for Egwene to make sure Romanda did not become Amyrlin. Delana should be here also, but is not. Delana is meeting with Halima, receiving instructions to pretend to support each of the factions arising in Salidar. Delana fears that she will be caught out by trying to do this, but Halima is insistent. Halima also wants Logain to be gentled again or executed. Siuan is meeting with Lelaine and beginning the plan she and Egwene developed. They will play the factions off against one another and choose the course they believe is best. Siuan complains to Lelaine that Romanda is pressuring Egwene to stay in Salidar instead of marching on Tar Valon. Nynaeve is meeting with Romanda under the pretense of having Romanda try to break her block on channeling. Romanda has Nynaeve hop on one foot and gossip, particularly about what Egwene said about Lelaine. Nynaeve tells Romanda that Lelaine is trying to convince Egwene to stay in Salidar instead of marching on Tar Valon. Elayne gives a new dream ter'angreal ring to Sheriam. She then tells Sheriam that Romanda and Lelaine are recommending staying in Salidar, which Sheriam agrees with. Elayne is worried that if Egwene follows their advice, they will have a hold on her for the future. Egwene is taking a very welcome bath while pondering the battle she has just begun to become the Amyrlin rather than a figurehead. Characters * Egwene * Elayne * Nynaeve * Romanda * Moghedien * Lelaine * Delana * Halima * Siuan * Chesa Referenced * Leane * Birgitte * Logain * Rand * Sheriam * Myrelle * Sorilea * Berelain * Theodrin * Faolain * Dagdara Finchey * Rhuarc Places * Salidar Referenced * Tel'aran'rhiod * Aiel Waste * Cold Rocks Hold * Rhuidean * Ebou Dar * Tar Valon Items * [[Dream ter'angreal|Dream ter'angreal]] Referenced * Horn of Valere